


Stirring Up Trouble

by KingKay



Series: Drarry Drabbles (Part 2) [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Coffee Shops, Draco Malfoy in the Muggle World, Draco Malfoy is a Tease, Flirting, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Harry is a Bigger Tease, M/M, Post-Hogwarts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:07:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23425237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingKay/pseuds/KingKay
Summary: Draco isn’t exactly happy to be working a muggle job as a barista, but maybe he can make the best of it with his most annoying customer.
Series: Drarry Drabbles (Part 2) [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1680088
Comments: 11
Kudos: 71





	Stirring Up Trouble

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt
> 
> (First day as a barista)
> 
> Draco: Here’s your coffee
> 
> Harry: Thanks. Can I get a little spoon too?
> 
> Draco: Sure
> 
> Draco sits on Harry’s lap and nuzzles into him: Here you go.

"Here's your coffee," Draco said as he tried, and likely failed, to give Potter a polite smile. He's confident it came off more like a sneer but what were the chances of Potter turning up at this cafe, at this time, on this day. If he'd been just a little later Draco would have clocked off and been on his way home and would have avoided having to serve the sodding saviour.

The smile on Potter's face held a trace of smugness and it was driving him crazy as he took the cup from Draco, the froth on top decorated with a dusting of cocoa powder shaped like a heart. More than ever Draco decided he hated the pointless decoration as Harry lets out a soft coo at the heart purposely teasing him.

"Thanks. Could I get a little spoon too?" Potter asked his tone low and sweet which caused Draco's cheeks to heat in embarrassment. He hated being mocked, he hated it even more because it was Potter doing it and the prat looked really good.

Since the war Potter had flourished, losing the skinny messy appearance he had during school and replacing it with lean muscles and a rugged handsomeness that stirred Draco’s blood in the worst possible way. Pushing aside his reaction to Potter’s voice Draco let out a quiet sigh and glanced over at the clock hanging on the wall of the small muggle cafe. With a growing sense of pleasure he watched the second hand tick past the twelve and releasing him from this hell.

As he looked back at Potter a smile curled onto his face which failed to unnerve Potter who just raised his eyebrows expectantly. Crossing his arms and wearing his trademark smirk he stared down at Potter sat in the padded armchair, prepared to tell him to sod off when a better idea occurred to him. It could potentiality lose him this job but he honestly was already sick of the smell of coffee and rude costumers and the chance to show up Potter was something he couldn’t resist.

Potter's smile faltered as Draco raised an eyebrow and then moved to stand in front of him. Turning and being careful of the hot coffee Potter still held in one hand Draco lowered himself into Potter's lap, twisting so he was lying over Potter’s lap. He gazed up at Potter seductively before nuzzled into his neck breathing in the earthy scent of sandalwood and fought back the desire the sink his teeth into the tender flesh.

"Here you go," he purred as he drew back and winked at Potter’s gob smacked expression. The beetroot red colour to Potter’s cheeks made up for whatever trouble Draco would get into for his cheeky stunt with the added bonus of new material for his late night fantasies.

Unable to help himself Draco let out a surprisingly childish giggle at rendering Potter speechless and winning one of their sparing matches for once. As he prepared to stand up, he felt full of confidence and would ride the high of this moment for at least a few hours.

However, things didn’t go as planned as an arm appearing around his waist preventing him from escaping. A little alarmed he frowned as he whipped his head around to look at Potter again, briefly fearing he was about to be hexed before remembering that they were surrounded by muggles.

"What?" Draco said, snapping his jaw shut when it came out higher than normal.

"You stirred up this trouble little spoon so you can deal with it by staying right there until I've finished my coffee. Afterwards I might be persuaded to let you go," Potter whispered, and Draco swallowed down his complaints at the heat burning in Potter's green eyes.

"Might?" He asked in a hushed voice.

"Yeah, I might keep you instead to cuddle until tomorrow since you offered so nicely to be my little spoon."

"Oh," Draco said not sure how the situation ended up here but failing to see a problem with Potter’s suggestion. He was sure if he did kick off Potter would let him go but in all honestly he was perfectly happy to remain in Potter’s warm embrace. Aware he was beginning to blush Draco buried his head back into Potter’s neck even as his cock stirred to life.

Potter took a sip of his coffee before he tilted his head and shifted to let Draco comfortably snuggle up to him and his arm tightened to hold Draco firmly in place. As Draco’s heart pounded, his mind filled with hundreds of fantasies that all ended with cuddles and him being the little spoon.


End file.
